gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Trespass
Trespass – misja w Grand Theft Auto IV, trzecia dla Phila Bella. Solucja Gdy Niko przybywa do biura Phila, ten wybiega mu naprzeciw, mówiąc o jakimś helikopterze. Najpierw, wsiadamy do Intrudera i jedziemy do starej fabryki Sprunka przy Argus Street. Okazuje się, że Rosjanie dowiedzieli się, kto naprawdę ukradł narkotyki ze stoczni na Charge Island. Przekazali tą wiadomość capo Ancelottich - Charliemu Matteo, a ten ma zamiar powiedzieć o wszystkim Radzie. Po dojechaniu na miejsce, Phil poinformuje Niko o dwóch drogach do budynku: pierwszej, czyli wejściu od frontu i drugiej, czyli prześlizgnięciu się do środka przez piwnicę. Dalej opisany został drugi sposób (oba sposoby są jednak podobne). Wchodzimy na teren fabryki i przy samochodach skręcamy do tunelu. Przy jego końcu skręcamy w lewo i zmieniamy broń na karabin szturmowy. Zdejmujemy pierwszych dwóch gangsterów na schodach i sami tam wchodzimy. Gdy dostaniemy się na ich pozycję, otworzą się drzwi i wyjdzie kolejny gangster. Następnie ostrożnie wchodzimy po schodach. Na piętrze, na które się udajemy, znajduje się pięciu gangsterów. Zdejmujemy ich celnymi strzałami w głowy. Następnie, wchodzimy na rampę. W miarę posuwania się w górę, wypatrujemy kolejnych przeciwników i ich zdejmujemy. Gdy dostaniemy się w okolice następnego piętra, cel usłyszy nas i zacznie uciekać. Oczyszczamy kolejne piętro z gangsterów. Zostajemy na szczycie schodów - zostaniemy zaatakowani przez kolejnych mafiosów. Dwaj będą przy kominie - zabijamy ich, gdy tylko się wychylą. Przy słupach znajdziemy kolejnych dwóch gangsterów, których się pozbywamy. Idziemy do następnego pomieszczenia. Znajdziemy tam Charliego, którzy rozbije okno i przez nie ucieknie. Nie strzelamy w niego - jest nieśmiertelny. W pomieszczeniu znajdziemy trzech mafiosów - pozbywamy się ich i wychodzimy przez okno. Zostaniemy zaatakowani przez następną trójkę - pozbywamy się dwóch, stojących przy wywietrznikach, potem zdejmujemy kolejnego, stojącego na końcu mostu. Potem idziemy na narożnik i zdejmujemy gangstera na drugim moście i chowającego się za niedalekim od niego rogiem. Przechodzimy przez pierwszy most, patrzymy do tyłu do góry i zdejmujemy dwóch kolejnych mafiosów. Przechodzimy przez drugi most i wychodzimy po drabinie na górę. Po wyjściu na kolejny dach zdejmujemy mafiosa, stojącego na szczycie kolejnej drabiny. Wychodzimy na drabinę i zmieniamy broń na wyrzutnię rakiet. Podczas przerywnika, Charlie złapie się helikoptera. Podczas gdy będzie próbował wspiąć się wyżej, my zdejmujemy helikopter celnym strzałem z wyrzutni rakiet. Ciekawostki * Jeśli wejdziemy na najwyższy dach przed przeciwnikiem nastąpi seria błędów w cutscence. Charlie w momencie oczekiwania na helikopter będzie lewitował nad podłożem, po próbie wskoczenia doń będzie unosił się pod śmigłowcem nie trzymając się go, a po zestrzeleniu śmigłowca spadnie przebywając cały czas w takiej samej pozycji. Scenariusz }} Galeria Plik:Trespass (1).jpg|Phil mówi o helikopterze. Plik:Trespass (2).jpg|Niko i Phil wsiadają do pojazdu. Plik:Trespass (3).jpg|Wyjaśnienie sprawy… Plik:Trespass (4).jpg|…i dojazd do fabryki Sprunka. Plik:Trespass (5).jpg|Jedna z dwóch dróg wejścia a teren fabryki. Plik:Trespass (6).jpg|Niko przechodzi przez piwnicę… Plik:Trespass (7).jpg|…i zdejmuje pierwszych gangsterów. Plik:Trespass (8).jpg|Niko oczyszcza kolejne piętro… Plik:Trespass (9).jpg|…i dach obok fabryki. Plik:Trespass (10).jpg|Pościg za Charliem. Plik:Trespass (11).jpg|Charlie przed złapaniem się helikoptera. Plik:Trespass (12).jpg|Helikopter chwilę po zestrzeleniu. Plik:Trespass (13).jpg|Maverick eksploduje… Plik:Trespass (14).jpg|…i rozbija się o dno fabryki. Plik:Trespass (15).jpg|Rozmowa z Philem. Catch the Wave | następna = To Live and Die in Alderney }} de:Trespass en:Trespass es:Trespass